Animaniac's crew
by crazyanimation
Summary: Three siblings got separated. On their adventure of finding each other, they started rounding up the entire crew of animaniacs and rise to fame. They will also know what true friendships are like with a few of my OCs. I know not a good summary, but PLEASE read the story!And if you can think of a better name I am all ears.
1. 8 years ago

Me: Hi.

Yakko: It's you .

Wakko: The girl with an obsession with cakes .

Me: yup.

Yakko: Her work looks worse than Slappy's brain food.

Dot: Be nice to her she's new at this. Boys go fig.

Me: Plus this is the prologue is suppose to be confusing...I think...NOW I'M CONFUSED!

Wakko: Mama?

Yakko: That was pointless.

Dot: That's the point of this all.

Me: Anyways nothing belongs to me except for OCs, all rights belongs to WB

Dot: R&R

#########################

Prologue

It was a stormy night, a mysterious toon holding a five year old child, a three year old toddler and a two months old infant, roaming the streets of acmetown. The figure felt her eyes water because of what she was about to do, she loosened her grip on the five year old and left him on someone's doorstep, and rung the doorbell before running into an alley, leaving the dazed child alone shivering in the rain, confused why his mother left him, until a certain toon shoemaker and his wife saw him. The shoemaker name was Peter the panda and his wife Honey the bear, they both stared at the little boy with black fur surrounding his white face and a bright red nose shaking in fear and coldness, they smiled at him kindly and led him in the house. The kind couple always wanted a child and treated him as if he was their own as they tried to bathe him they found something shiny in his tattered slacks, only to realized it was a pocket watch with something engraved on it: Yakko .

As the mysterious figure left her son behind, she could feel tears streaming down her face, it was cruel but it was the only option. One down three more to go she thought. She looked at her half unconscious toddler and smiled slightly, the toddler has his tongue hung out of his mouth, but that smile vanished quickly as the thought of losing the rest of her children made her heart wrench. She left a bag with the toddler and knocked on the door of a butcher, and vanished. Instead of the butcher, a homeless man took pity on the little toon boy and scooped him up and carried him to his temporary home. He put the toddler into a cardboard box and a covered him in a worn towel he found. The man pried of the bag from the toddler, it has some stitching on it, it spelt W-A-L-L-Y but instead the man mistaken it for W-A-K-K-O. The homeless man Ralph smiled at his new son Wakko.

The figure was sobbing uncontrollably as she left her daughter Angelina on the doorstep of a rich woman, her daughter was squirming to get back to her mother, the figure put her own necklace around the baby, after that she rung the bell and left heartbroken.

Marian, slightly irritated from being woken from her sleep went to open her front door and found a beautiful baby girl left in the rain, she quickly dried her by the fireplace in her house and the baby giggled in response, she cooed at the sight of the baby and decided a name for her Dorothy, the name of her great grandmother and also the letter on the necklace a big D. She put the baby in a spare bed and started humming a tune:

Twinkle twinkle wishing star

How I wonder where you are

Up in space so bright and clear

can you see me way down here...

The mysterious figure has done what she could for her children, and now to face harsh reality as she turned to the broken house she called home, a deep voice boomed through the windows a drunken man with a broken wine bottle came out ...

#############################################

Yakko: That was short and trashy.

Me: Hey, I can't get better overnight.

Wakko: Be patient with her, she isn't going to get any better any time soon.

Dot: Yeah you could've done better

Me: I'll try my best to write another within next two weeks.

Wakko: Let's hope she gets better.

Together: Please R&R

Yakko: We wanna keep our job. *wink wink*

Me: crazykidwithanobsessionwithcakes out.

Me :P.S. The plot is like Sonic underground, I got my idea from them. But its different from it.


	2. Chapter 1

Me: I'm back

Yakko: NOOOOOOOOOO

Me: Anyway thank you for reviewing goldengod 180 and taking the time read my horrible story which I will continue to write. Hopefully this chapter will be better.

Yakko: I doubt it

Me: Where's Dot when you need her,*sigh* on with the story(all rights goes to WB)

##############################

Yakko p.o.v.

8 years later...

Sigh...

Another day at the shoe shop, I love my dad and all but I just wish I could do something else besides studying and cutting leather and studying more leather cutting...you get the point, I'm talking too much aren't I, but hey that's what my names stands for Yak-ko. Any who, my names Yakko Littlewood, and I'm 12 years old and single *wink wink* my dad Peter Littlewood and my mom Honey Littlewood are a bunch of nice folks who found me on their doorstep and took me in, apparently my real parents decided it would be a swell idea to leave their son in a middle of a thunderstorm on a doorstep with a pocket watch which I might add is mostly made out of metal because it would be fun to watch their son being fried to crisp. NOT. The thing I remember from those two excuses for a parent are hazy, I remember mom had black spots all over her and dad was a feline with a cherry red nose...

"YAKKKKOOOOO!" A tall fat panda wearing an angry expression on his face glared down at me

"Geez dad no need to be so loud and stop frowning, it'll give you wrinkles ." I said innocently

Deciding to ignore the wrinkle part (smart guy) He said "Like you would hear me all the way from la-la land " He scoffed. Dads are funny that way one minute they are all chilled out and laid back then next minute they're trying to scare the heck out of you.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know the leathers are too ugly for making shoes, oh or is it because I didn't ace my toon test."

My dad growled" Don't get smart with me boy and yes the leathers are too ugly have u seen a toon with two toes the size of eggplants." before walking away grumbling something about nowadays kids being to witty for their own good, which I take great pride of.

After my little "conversation" with dad I went back to cutting leather, trace, cut, trace, cut...

2 Hours later...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

"Yakko, Yakko its time for dinner." a soft voice said " Ten more minutes, Mom please." as I was going back to dream land I felt something poking me at my side, I groaned in frustration as I woke up from my wonderful dream about a certain girl with a certain blonde hair (puberty you did a good job). "Ok mom I'm waking up, please stop poking me." I heard a slight chuckle from a honey blonde fur toon bear looking at with those kind gentle baby blue eyes before lifting me up from the chair and guided me to the dining table. "Well, well, well, looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up." My dad said sarcastically, I poked my tongue out at him, as he rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. What does my mom see in him, don't ask me I have no idea.

" Now children no fighting at the table." My mom said, trying to hide my laughter as my dad spit his soup all over the table and started to protest. I started laughing for real when my mom hit the back of his head saying he acts like a 3 year old more than a 30 year old.

I love my life and I've never thought that my life was about to spin out of control.

################################

Me: another short chapter well hope you don't hate it.

Yakko: It's really hard not to.

Me: I'll update this terrible story as soon as I can.

Yakko: Goodbye crazykidwithanobsessionwithcakes.


End file.
